Harriet's Harem SI
by Expired-Milkshakes
Summary: She was reborn with a cock and died a virgin. It's a good thing she was the saviour of the world, with so many impressionable girls and powerful mind control magic. SI!Fem!Futa!Harry/Harem. Yes you read that right. Dark sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.

* * *

Her 10 year old niece smiled so prettily with her dimpled cheeks, emerald orbs wide and innocent with long lashes curled, giving her a doe eyes look of pure innocence and child-like wonder. But she was anything but that. She had short curly flaming red hair, so much like her sister's that it hurt how much she looked like Lily.

"I love you, Auntie." She giggled girlishly, her arms snaking around her waist and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Do you love me, Tuney?" She said, the same nickname her sister gave her all those years ago, before... Before Petunia destroyed the relationship she had with her sister.

"Of course I do, Harriet." Was her dull reply. But her niece paid no mind, only smiling and giggling, pleased with her answer as Harriet fondled her breasts, magic humming in her palms as she roughly pinched her sore nipples. Petunia was naked on the couch with nothing but a collar on, her niece on her lap as she suckled and fondled her breasts. Her husband and son paid no mind, eyes glued on the Telly as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Harriet made sure of that, as she rubbed her cock between the folds of her pussy. It didn't take long until the cock slipped in and fucked her right there in the living room in front of her son and husband as she screamed out her orgasms ("Don't let your pretty voice in Tuney! Or else I'll let Dudley have a go, hmm?")

"Can you make me supper, Tuney?"

"Of course, Harriet." She made her and her family a feast. Petunia and her family did not didn't eat until Harriet was done. And not until she sucked her cock underneath the table like a lolly as she fingered herself until she came all over her portion of the food. Petunia ate on the floor like a dog, lapping up the cum with Harriet standing over her, a wide smile on her face as her dignity was torn to shreds and still maintaining that innocent look.

"Can you draw my bath for me, Tuney?"

"Of course, Harriet." She undressed Harriet, taking off her pastel pink dress and taking off her socks. Petunia licked the soles of her feet and toes, sucking the "little piggies" as Harriet would call them.

"Can you wash me, Tuney?"

"Of course Harriet." Harriet ended up fucking her in the ass, plowing into her insides as she came over and over again. It wasn't until she was forced to cum 6 times from anal did Harriet stop.

"Can you put me to bed, Tuney?"

"Of course, Harriet." Of course, they didn't go to bed until Harriet was all spent and that took hours. Petunia slept the floor in the corner of the room that used to be Vernon's and hers. Now he slept in with their son in the small room.

"It's so they don't take too much place! They walruses and just an eyesore for our castle, Tuney! They're pigs that belong elsewhere. The fat pig is only good for money and Dudley to do all the housework and my homework. It's so we have some time to spend together Tuney! I love you, so, so, soooooo much!"

When Harriet was asleep did the hold over her lessen a bit. Just a bit. Enough for her to crawl (she could never stand, no matter much she tried) to the mirror and look.

Her past horse-like face was reformed into a heart shape. Her blond hair was more brighter and healthier, that covered her breasts that now resembled a watermelon. Her small breasts had grown, making them obscenely big. Her ass was more fuller, her waist small and hips wide. Her lips were plump and not thin like last time. Her face was still sharp, her cheekbones sharp and not a wrinkle on her face, as if she reversed her whole face, back to when she was more young. But it was the face of the stranger, it did not look like her. The person in front of her was not Petunia Dursley- "Evans, Tuney, Evans. You're not his now, you're mine."- but a broken woman with cum leaking out of her pussy with bruises, scars and bite marks littered all over her body with markings of "whore" "slut" scribbled all over her body like tattoos.

The bruises were not from Harriet, no her body was too small. No it was from Vernon, and no matter how much she screamed her him to stop, he never drew back his fists and slammed them into her broken body as he called her a good for nothing whore and useless no good wife and mother as Dudley stood by egging him on as he laughed in her face. It wasn't until she was "saved" by Harriet did the beatings stop and Vernon and Dudley went back to watching the Telly like it never happened as Harriet picked up the pieces.

She was disgusting ("You're beautiful like this, Tuney. This body is all mine. You're all mine, even though you hate me for it.").

Petunia Evans hated herself but Harriet loved her entirely.

"You're mine, Tuney. Never forget it."

* * *

A/N: so yeah, that happened. and before you ask, yes I'm a girl. I just have sick fantasies, that's all. Please note that this story is also about fucking under aged girls (SI is technically an adult). Harriet is an extension of me, I do not wholly support the acts that's been commited in this Fanfiction. This is all just fantasy! The characters are fiction, they're not real. This is my way of coping of some that's happened to me in the past (I think you know the implications of why I have such dark fantasies). This is just my place to vent, so if you don't like it well... Then bitch why'd you click it lol.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: i do not own harry potter.

* * *

When I was put into this world, I could careless if it all burned into embers. I died, it wasn't a pretty or a peaceful one. It was long and brutal, every minute was spent in agony until I died.

Then I was reborn. Into a little girl's body with male and female genitals and magic. Powerful magic. I was placed into this version of "Harry Potter", the boy/girl-who-lived. Personally I went by female, because that was what I was last time. The only difference being that I had a cock and a beautiful aunt.

It was easy, manipulating the male Durselys. Their minds were small and slowly frying from the excess watching of the Telly, with all of its game shows and reality tv. So it was easy to break them and let their minds deteriorate over the course of years, dumbing them down (although really, it wasn't much work) until they were mindless, loyal brutes- I made sure they had some humanity, so that they were able to communicate and take care of themselves. But not my Petunia.

She was the smartest out of all the three, it was a shame she was merely a housewife. It was wasted on her, merely taking care of her offspring when she could bring more money to the table. But it was fortunate for me, since the Vernon was part of a well paid company, a boring job about drillings. So I decided he should stay, and since I was generous enough I let Dudley stay too. It would've been easier to break Petunia in if I just killed in him in front of her and fucked right in front of his bloating corpse as I forced her to orgasm until her brain turned into mush. But there was something that made me feel heated when I saw the fire in her blue eyes, the utter hatred as she sucked on my cock like a pro, using her fat, soft breasts to give me a tit job. I couldn't resist fucking her everyday, with her naked and crawling all over the floor with her fat ass and her tits hanging with her pussy all out for my pleasure only. She was beautiful like this, on the floor like a dog. It was a shame I couldn't grow her a pair of ears and a tail, but I hope, since I could feel my magic strengthen overtime. All I could do was rearrange her body, not sprout out anything. But if I recall, Hagrid managed to give Dudley a pig's tail. I just had to be patient.

I thrusted my cock into Petunia's sopping cunt as she squealed in pleasure. I moaned in pleasure as her pussy tightened around my dick, almost lovingly. I pinched her nipples, suckling on the other one. Warm liquid spread around my tongue, making me smile. I swallowed the sweet milk she gave off, unrelenting and never pausing as I fucked into her pussy. My own began to drip from my thighs, soaking my panties but I paid no mind to it. I may have lost my dick virginity to Petunia, but I wasn't giving it to the Vernon or Dudley (urgh) and sadly Petunia lacked a cock. Maybe I would give it to my godfather in the future, but I was in no rush. Using my aunt as a cocksleeve was good enough for me.

But eventually, despite my love for her, fucking her became boring. Fucking the woman with large tits and an equally big ass with blonde hair was exciting, but eating the same thing everyday became bland. The usual flavourful dessert tasted dull.

So to spice things up a bit until I got my letter, I finally had Vernon have a go at her.

After coming inside her with a loud moan, my dick slipped out of her.

"I think it's time to let you play as the dutiful wife again, Tuney." I said softly, petting her soft hair. "I'll let Vernon fuck you, okay, Tuney? Wouldn't you like that?" She merely nodded, careful not to let any emotions show on her face. But I knew with the look of relief in her eyes that she was glad that was now going to be a loyal wife to her husband, despite his beatings and taunts.

I continued petting her hair, a smile growing on my face. Vernon unzipped his pants and let his face, little cock peek out of his underwear. It looked disappointing and I wondered if that's how Petunia was so uptight and rigid. That dick couldn't even pleasure a woman, it was just thick and useless. I sighed at the pathetic sight, but let Petunia wiggle her hips seductively to Vernon. Vernon stroke his cock, pre-cum oozing from it. I nodded towards him and he entered her.

"You can put it in Vernon, dear. It's alright! I'll make you feel so good, Vernon I promis-" He came inside her, not lasting even a minute. The look of utter disappointment displayed across her face as his cock soften and slipped out of her pussy, cum already dripping onto the floor.

I giggled.

"You were as pathetic as always, Uncle." He merely grunted. "I bet your son would last even longer than you and he's a virgin! You didn't even make Petunia cum, look at the disappointment on her face... Actually that gives me an idea. Dudley, come over here!" The sound of stomping from the living to the bedroom was Dudley alright. He peered over from the doorway, curiousity etched on his face.

"Have a go at your mom, Diddykins." I purred, feeling heated. "I think it's about time you lost your virginity, can't have a family member of mine feel left out right Tjney?" I said to her pleading face, tears dripping from her eyes as she shook her head 'no' at me.

"You promised me, Harriet." She whispered frantically as the look of Dudley's face of glee as he unbuckled his pants and took them off excitedly. "You promised you would leave my son out of this!" Dudley's already hardened cock came into view, which was more impressive than his father's but not as mine.

"But I have to go to school soon Tuney!" I whined, pecking her face, keeping her distracted as Dudley lined up behind her, stroking his cock. "And I can't leave my dog lonely, can't I? I need someone to play-" Dudley thrusted his cock into his mom. "With you while I'm gone." I said over her long drawn out moan. I pressed my lips against hers, swallowing her moans as our tongues danced together as her son fucked into her cunt, the same one that birthed him, with unsteady thrusts. It would take time until he knew what he was doing. It was a good thing they had year together.

"Suck my cock Tuney." She did without hesitation, her mind filled with bliss as I none-so-gently rearrange the furniture in her brain. While it was fun to see her defy me with her eyes, I can't have her running off with the blood ward protection wearing off. So I said goodbye to the old Petunia before I cut something important from her brain.

She squealed around my cock, I hummed in pleasure from the vibration as she squirted all over. It was a beautiful sight to see, seeing a woman being born again.

Now, with the eagerness I've never seen from her before, she sucked on my cock lovingly and boldly touched my clit.

I gasped in surprise. "Aa-ahhhh! Petunia!" Her finger slipped into my pussy, fingering me deeply and quickly.

I panted harshly, the pleasure being too much. I groaned as I humped into her throat with my cock more harshly, uncaring of how tight her throat felt or the choking sounds. The bulge on her neck looked grossly observe and hot anyway and she did not seem to mind either, eagerly taking me further in.

Finally I came, for the first time from my pussy and cock at the same time as I emptied in her mouth. Dudley finished soon after me, but with the way how she wrapped around her legs tightly around her sons waist, she was not finished. So after giving a long kiss to the head of my head, she straddled her son and began to fuck his brains out. I grinned at the sight, a mother and son having a tender family moment.

"Come, Vernon." I said, letting him trailing after me, his cock back in his pants and zipped. "Let's leave them be and let them... Get to know each other." He didn't say anything as he locked the room door.

"Remember to feed, clean and let them stay hydrated when I'm gone, okay?" He didn't answer as I left. Today was the day I had my letter and I had to do some shopping.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter I'll introduce the other women lol. Maybe another MILF? Like Narcissa maybe? Or do you finally want little Harriet to lose her virginity to Lucicius or Draco? Actually do you guys mind Het in this story, or do you just want Harriet to go fucking around with females only? Tell me!

Review please!

benji1029: thanks for the read!

DankAnon: here, have some more! :)

Joker555888: there will be, just establishing some stuff before the hogwarts year starts!


	3. Chapter 3

Going to Diagon Alley was... A pleasant experience, with Ginny's lips wrapped around my cock as she sucked on my cock, inexperienced but no less eager.

But before all that, today was the day I got to meet one of the teacher's from Hogwarts, well soon-to-be teacher, Hagrid.

"Yer look jus' like yer mother Harriet!" Was the giant's greeting when he laid eyes on me. I gave him a small grin and nodded.

"Lily, right? Aunt Petunia mentioned a lot about her." One of the view times when I was fucking her none stop, she would yell out her sister's name as she climaxed. And I knew who Lily Potter was, before I died. It was a shame I never got to meet her, I would've liked to have a go at my mom as daddy watched. I would've been a good little girl, giving my mom everything I could. But oh well, she's dead so she's not important.

I smiled politely at the gentle giant as he led me to the Leaky Cauldron, after explaining to me that it was the secret entrance. I have a feigned sense of interest, nodding along to what he was saying. Eventually I grew bored of his squabbling so I merely ignored him, only nodding at appropriate times (he went on and on about my parents). It wasn't until we got until the pub that I left an ear out.

There I was introduced to Quirrel and Tom, the latter recognizing the scar that was on my forehead.

"It's an honor to meet you, Harriet Potter!" He grasp my hand and shook it. I played the confused child well, going along with it as people swarmed around me. Thankfully, there were not a lot, but I gave an interested look at Quirrel and nodded towards him, flashing a smile and fluttered my eyelashes. He flushed a bright red, sputtering some nonsense. Men were so easy.

Finally we came up to a wall of bricks.

"This is a dead end, Hagrid."

"Wait just a moment." He grabbed his pink umbrella and tapped on the bricks at a certain pattern. Then, the bricks began to move, opening up and I was greeted to the sight of Diagon Alley. I blinked in surprise, staring in awe at the sight of bustling witches and wizards.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid bellowed, gesturing grandly. "Now let's get you some robes."

So we walked, Hagrid's large hand on my shoulder, knowing I wasn't paying attention. I drank up the sight of... Well everything. The shops, small cafes and pubs, it was all so interesting to see! It was different seeing it from the screen, so I wasn't paying attention to the gaggle of redheads, who one in paticular was staring in awe at me. I caught her eye and recognized her as Ginny Weasley, Harry's love interest in the book. This would be interesting. I could feel my cock stirring in my pants at the thought of taking little Ginny's virginity away in a dirty alleyway, treating her like a cheap whore as her first time. Does she even know what sex was? I know that she must know what a penis looked like, she lived around the majority of boys of course. Maybe not one that was hard. I smirked at her, who in return flushed. I beckoned her towards me with my magic. I saw from the corner of my eye, that she slipped away from her family. I made sure that they didn't notice, but instead made them more "busy", so their attention was somewhere else. The brother that was suppose to keep an eye on her, was looking somewhere else, so it made it easier for little Ginny to follow behind.

She followed us into the alleyways, I could feel her excitement from all the way over here as she cut corners. So using my magic, I asked Hagrid "I haven't had breakfast, could you get me something to eat Hagrid? I'm hungry." A somewhat glazed look on his face appeared, he nodded, not saying much but left me in the alleyway. I made sure I made the alleyway empty, all except for little Ginny of course who bounded around the corner.

"Are you Harriet Potter, the girl-who-lived?" She asked in excitement, eyes blown wide as she walked up to me. Gods she was small, and that was saying something since I inherited my father's curse of being short. She looked like she was 7, and I knew she was a year younger than me. She must've been a late bloomer or something, because at the sight of her brothers, they were massive.

"Yes I'm Harriet Potter, darling." She flushed a bright pink at the nickname, but looked pleased.

"Can you be my friend?" She asked, all of a sudden shyly. "I'm Ginny Weasley and I've heard about you from stories, how you destroyed You-Know-Who, and how your parents died and-" She babbled on and on. If I had been anyone but me, I would've flinched at the 'dead' parents comment, but I barely reacted to it. She was cute, with her freckles and sun-kissed skin, with her red hair (although it was more orange than mine) put into pigtail braids with her pink overall dress and white tights. It was clear how Molly favoured her daughter, giving all of these brand new clothes compared to her sons who had second hand clothes, all overstitched and worn down.

"You're such a spoiled little brat, aren't you?" I remarked, staring boredly at her. She stopped whatever she was saying, a hurt look crossing on her face. Tears began to well in her eyes, her face turning red in anger.

"You take that back!" She screeched at me.

"Why? It's the truth. You're nothing but a spoiled, ungrateful brat whose brothers all hate you."

"N-no they don't!" I felt amusement well up in my chest as the little looked at me with such painful eyes at me, her eyes wide with a betrayed look. I counted on Ron's jealousy at this point.

"Then tell me how come your brothers' always complain you have new stuff? That you always hog mom's time and how much she pays attention to you?"

"B-but-" Uncertainty etched on her face. "They said they'll always protect me! They said that they-"

"I bet they were forced to say that." I pointed out. Little girls were so easy to fool, and I would have felt bad at breaking a little girl's heart, but my cock was hardening a lot at this point. Oh how I wanted to stuff my cock at this whining bitches throat. "Your mum must've yelled or punished them to get them to play with you, isn't she always yelling at them and never raises her voice at you? God, you must really belong in Slytherin if you're nothing but manipulative. I think that's why mommy and daddy always yell at each other, it's all because of you." She began to cry even harder, wracked with painful sobs as she was on her knees. She looked like a kicked puppy. But I knew Arthur worked late at night, especially with all the wizards and witches throwing magic everywhere in the muggle world.

"But since I'm the hero, it's my duty to teach you a lesson on how to be a good daughter and sister." She looked up at me in confusion, tears dripping from her face. "I'm going to teach you how to make your brothers love you, and how to make your daddy stay home so mommy doesn't get mad. Don't you want that?" She nodded, giving me a hopeful look.

"But first you must never tell anyone this, alright? Or else everybody will hate you and mommy and daddy will leave each other. Do you what that?" She shook her head quickly. I smiled. "Good." Now I didn't have to worry about her running off to tell someone after... This.

I lifted up my dress showing her my cock that was strained against my panties. "You know what this is right?"

"My brothers have it. They pee from out of it." I nodded.

"Do you what else it's used for?" Ginny shook her head no. This confirmed she didn't have the 'talk' from her parents yet, which was good.

"Well this," I grabbed and let it flop against her face. "Also makes white pee. When that comes out, that makes men happy, well me too, since I'm a girl, but that's besides the point."

"This makes them happy?" She quietly asked, softly touching the shaft with her small hands. She gave it a tiny stroke, making it twitch. She flinched, but didn't let go. Ginny stared intently at my cock, it took all of my willpower to not take her by her hair and stuffing my dick doe her throat and use it as a cheap pussy pocket. But it was fun, seeing the uncertainty, the hurt and the determination in her eyes.

"They like it especially when you put your mouth on it and lick like a Popsicle." I said, after a beat of silence. I tugged at her brain slightly, coaxing her bravery (which she had a lot of, she was a stereotypical Griffendor) and her childish curiosity. I made sure it won out her hesitance, so ever so slowly, she took the head of my cock into her mouth, giving it a tentative lead between the slit. Pre-cum oozed out from the slit, making Ginny blink in surprise by the sudden salty taste.

I made sure she found the taste to be slightly addicting, like a toddler being introduced to sugar, Ginny began to suck on it more eagerly, wanting the pre-cum to ooze out more to get more of that tasty treat. What she didn't know, was that something more delicious would come if she kept on going. I manipulated her throat, making some modifications already as she took my cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. I made her pussy tingle with pleasure, her heart to skip a beat and forcing her to think how much she was starting to love this, and wouldn't mind doing this everyday for the rest of her life- no she would WANT this for the rest of her life. A heavy, long meaty cock jammed deep into her throat as men (and women like Harriet) used it for their own pleasure. Ginny felt so hot, her pussy tightened at the thought which she found her hand trailing down to her tights, touching herself through the layers of her white tights and panties. She was soaking wet, she pressed her fingers roughly against it, pressing on her hardened clit which elicit a moan from her.

Ginny took the cock deeper and deeper, uncaring that she was somehow not choking on it as her nose buried against the pubic hair of the Girl who Lived.

"You're becoming a pro at this, Ginny." I panted, pinching my nipples at the sight of Ginny taking all of my cock in her small mouth. I couldn't hold on much longer, so I pushed her head against the wall so I didn't have to hold her head to do it. I leaned my arms against the brick wall to support myself. I demanded that she stayed in this position, it was a good thing she was so small as she sat on the dirty ground with her cock still stuff in her mouth. Since both hands were free, I could see from this angle that she was fully touching herself, her tights and an adorable set of pants pulled down to her knees as she rubbed her clit furiously and inserting a finger in her hole. The sight nearly made me cream right there, but I managed to hold it in. I wanted this experience to burn into Ginny's mind and soul.

So like a jackrabbit, I thrusted into her throat like there was no tomorrow. All of my senses dulled, expect for the pleasure I was feeling as I jack hammered into Ginny's mouth, uncaring that she might be suffocating. All that mattered was what I was feeling and how good it felt to stick my dick into something so wet and tight. My body shuddered at the thought of taking Ginny's virginity, it would've been the tightest hole I would ever fuck for a long time, her classmates back at her old school became so loose and used up, the were all so eager to please. Well it was also the teacher's fault also, the male population were sooooo easy to corrupt, making even the most moral to use an elementary students pussy (and ass, she don't discriminate) like a sex toy, fit for them to use. But of course, I had the first pickings of course. The females were on it too, fucking little boy's meat sticks when their husbands were always too busy with work and always tired to do their wives, or the men who were so tired of banging the same pussy and wanting something different (I could relate). It was a wonderful cycle, the students were more eager to learn and the school's percentage went up. They behaved accordingly and were model students, when in reality, they all became sex-crazed and animalistic.

I felt the familiar feeling of my cock twitching erratically, I pumped a few more times into Ginny's throat before plunging so deeply into her throat and just releasing buckets full of come into the younger girl's mouth. I stayed there for a while, my cock acting as a plug as I forced Ginny to swallow every single drop of cum. After I was sure everything was in her stomach, I moved my hips, letting my cock slide off her mouth with a loud 'pop!'.

I looked down and saw that she was in a daze. I found out she was actually unconcious, the lack of oxygen had knocked her out. This gave me an idea. I've already taken the virginity of girls, Ginny wasn't special, she was only a low class pureblood, not worth much of a loss. I took off her clothes, I nearly piled them to a corner and sat on the box, making myself invisible.

So I lit her up like a beacon, and like a moth to a flame, the male residents of Knockturn alley came. They took one look of the child naked girl and whipped out their cocks. I watched in fascination as a man who looked like he hasn't washed for weeks (and the sight of the cock was no worse either, covered in smegma and... Whatever else) plunge in his dirty cock into Ginny's pussy without preparation. But they were prepared it seemed, one of the Wizards had casted a silencing charm, that I took note of, for the surrounding area when Ginny woke up screaming in pain.

The man who took her virginity didn't blink that she woke up, but instead had thrusted inside her roughly until he emptied his balls inside her. Than the other took his place, then another, and another, and another. Until 2 hours passed did the amount of men decreased, almost all having a go at young Ginny's pussy that was now used and stuffed with cum.

I smiled down at Ginny, who was unrecognizable from the gallops of cum on her body. But she was still twitching, somehow alive from the whole ordeal.

"Do you know what to do now?" I only got a moan in response. I giggled at that.

* * *

Mola King: Nah she won't be. She is indeed more powerful than them lol so she won't let them over power her. And that is true, but as of now she's sterile/infertile.

Guest: pornhub isn't kinky enough for me. and the people who click this are I to the tag "Futa" and the "Dark sexual themes". Sorry if I have to hold other people's hand ON THE INTERNET. And already did, said this was a good way to vent from my sexual abuse as a kid so meh.

BlackCatsCursedOne: Yeah, I'll think about it. But since the readers want females only, well Futa on Futa it is then.

Mr Z V1 0: You're welcome :) And yeah, maybe.

BlueJay0713: Okay, no males.

darknessfalls865: I'm glad you took a chance at this story! And yeah, I'll do Futa on Futa, females only, etc.

frankieu: maybe I'll do a seperate one shot for the twins. readers mostly want fem and Futa only.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Damn, it's been a year. Sorry about that folks, but I sorta lost interest until today lol. Take another chapter you filthy bastards *blows kiss***

 **Oh btw, noticed you guys voted on the poll. It's entirely unrelated to this, so when I saw the poll I was like damn, that's a lot of lesbians reading this shit. Sure it's gay but it's mostly for heterosexual men who fantasize this type of shit. So do I, since I'm kinda gay but that's not the point lol. Then I realized this is for Harriet's sexuality haha, y'all are cute.**

* * *

Ginny slurped on my cock enthusiastically, moaning in bliss as she took me ins so deeply in her throat, her neck bulging from the thickness of my girth. I petted her ginger hair absent mindedly from underneath the table, scanning the pub's residence. It's occupants mostly consisted of the old generation, so no one had peaked my interest. Ginny was starting to become boring, there was only so much a mindless cumslut can do to hold a conversation that didn't resort to begging or gurgling around my cock. It was amusing, but it grew tiresome. But she did keep my cock warm with her tiny mouth and pussy. She was a pet, like a puppy that got too attached and wouldn't leave. So I treated her like a bitch in heat, turning her mind into mush, because why not?

Gone was the small, innocent little girl who had a crush on the savoir of the wizarding world, who would have become a strong independent witch in the future that took no shit from anybody. Now this perverted creature replaced her, who had nothing in her mind but cocks being stuffed in her holes. She was nothing but a sentient pocket pussy, she couldn't even be considered human with how far gone I made her. It was fun, destroying her young adolescent mind, filling it with nothing but absolute need to mate. Be it man or animal, she would take any cock, shape or form.

I had made changes to her body as well. Her ass become more fuller, making it easier to grab and made her thighs and hips wider. So whenever I fucked her in the ass or pussy, I had something to grab instead of boney hips I left the breasts for now, content to let it grow. Plus I loved women with different body types, the more flavor and variety, the better. But I made her nipples more sensitive, the same sensitivity as her clit so everything her shirt brushed her nipples, she was constantly on edge. Not that she would need to wear clothes anytime soon. I made her thin lips fuller, her eyes more wider giving her an innocent doe-like look even if you shoved a cock in that pretty mouth.

Thanks to my gifts, she was a sex-crazed slut. It was pitiful, really, since she was supposed to be my love interest if we went by canon. Ginny, the only Weasley girl who grew up around boys and became independent and didn't take any bullshit from others. In another lifetime, I would've have fallen in love with her, could've cherished her when she was older and married her. But that fantasy was shattered when I saw her take multiple cocks at once in her tiny holes, watching her as she was filled to the brim with other men's cum. I couldn't keep up, so when I had to do my business, I let Hagrid have a go at her. I got rid of petty things such as morals in that tiny brain of his. Sure he was still kind, I appreciated the snowy white owl he presented to me, so it only made sense to return the favor. And boy, let me tell you, he was _big_.

I watched in absolute fascination as Ginny lowered her tiny body to Hagrid's cock, pussy drooling. It was half the size of Ginny, so thick and long that as it slid into her (and making sure her body adjusted to any size), her stomach bulged tremendously. Hagrid groaned at the tight little pussy that he engorged with his cock, he couldn't believe his luck! The Half-Giant was ecstatic to find a partner so willing, considering his race. Every partner he found would back out at the sight of his cock, it being too large. But he had managed to find someone with a nice piece of ass with creamy skin donned in cute freckles. Her fire, ginger hair and hazel eyes were stunning. It was so long, that he just... lost himself to the pleasure.

So he grabbed her tiny waist and squeezed her stomach where his cock bulged- she was such a tiny thing- and lifted her up and plunged her down with his hand as though he was masturbating but this time something wet and warm was surrounding his cock. Not caring that he would rupture anything, that she was hurt or dying, he focused solely on his pleasure. Not mindful at the slightest at the child being used as a cocksleeve, babbling and squealing like a pig in pleasure. There was really no going back for Ginny at this point, the pleasure of being reduced to being a fuck toy was mind numbing pleasurable. This was her purpose in life, it didn't matter if she wanted to become the wife of the saviour (her being female be damned) and be the best female Quidditch player no one has ever seen before. Ginny simply wanted to please the musky, tasty cocks, to have them fill her pussy and ass as she swallowed all of their yummy cum. She wanted her holes to be filled, never to be empty ever again. She wanted to be fucked like how the men did back in that alleyway, how rough they were when they used her as a toilet. She wanted big, huge cocks like Hagrid's, stuffing her pussy to the brim. She was no longer mommy's little girl, but a cum dumpster.

After watching them go at it like animals, I decided to leave. There was still much to do of course. So I left the warded room and went along to do my business. I had already gotten my allowance from Gringotts, all I had to do was buy from the list. I already gotten the books

My business in Diagon Alley was done, and after an encounter with the wand maker- I shivered when those milky white eyes burned into my soul- I made my way to get my measurements done for my robes.

Surely enough, Draco Malfoy was there, but what made me pause was Narcissa standing beside him as she mothered him. And the little shit was embarrassed, unappreciative of his mother's affections. I lick my lips, my fantasies going wild. Narcissa cooing at me, riding me softly as she kissed every inch of my body so lovingly, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Her breasts leaking milk, waiting to be fed on, fitting the overall "Mother" image in my mind.

But then again, making Draco into a mewling bitch would be just as delicious.

* * *

 **This is the end, but I want your opinions on a route I was thinking. I'll put up a poll in a sec, but I was wondering if you all want Draco to become a fem-boy? Or a sissy. Sort of a feminization, making him a she, possibly getting rid of the penis or can become a hermaphrodite like Harriet. Or he will still be a he, but as I said a sissy/fem-boy since there hasn't been anal. Implications yes, but I mostly like it when I read M/M but you guys only want F/F. So, any thoughts?**

 **Oh, and I'm a kinky sonuvabitch, so what are your thoughts on other fetishes? I implied bestiality, but not too sure if you guys will like it or not. Maybe I'll put warnings on whatever kink/fetish is on each chapter.**

Reapedsoul: Sounds hot actually, I'll write her in but was thinking Bellatrix?

DarkAnon: Love what you're thinking my dude, will add that in the next part!

Zennishi: True true, but curiosity plagues the mind.

Guest: Very much what the fuck yes, thank you for reading! Hopefully they won't lol, if so I'll move it to AO3. Should actually do that soon.

Anbu69: Chapter 5?

Have a Little Feith: Thanks, I appreciate it :) and I don't mind the morbid curiosity! Only natural. I was sexually assaulted by a man, a cousin actually. Was just a kid (earliest memory was 4-5) when he did shit to me. I guess I'm the one of the weird but rare gal who like futanari too haha. And shit, that sucks, but at least you ended it!


End file.
